Darkness rises
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Sequel to Rags to Armor. Rated for a list of reasons and the first chapter may be a bit short, but it'll expand in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel of Rags to Armor. Like my previous story, this is rated for a list of reasons. So sit back and enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star walked into her room and looked around with a slight frown crossing her lips. Looking out into the hall, she sa a guard walking down the corridor, "Odion," the guard stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Can you fetch Marco for me? I'd like to speak with him,"

"Of course, Princess Butterfly," Odion continued to walk down the corridor and Star turned and walked into her room and sat down on the bed.

A few moments later, Marco walked into the room and stepped closer to Star, "You wanted to see me?" Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong Star? The threat of Toffee is gone, we're safely back in the Butterfly castle, so you shouldn't be moping like this."

"I'm ready for bed," Marco arched a brow, "My knight isn't going to stay with me?"

"Star, we're in the castle and-"

"And you've kept me company in the castle many times before, what's so different this time?" Star frowned and Marco sighed, "So are you going to keep me company tonight?" Marco took a deep breath and nodded as Star smiled, "Great, come on, Marco," Star stood up and took her robe off, revealing rainbow printed panties and a matching bra and Marco's eyes widened, "Why so surprised Marco? I grew accustom to sleeping in my underwear,"

"I understand that, Star, but what would happen if your parents walk in on the morning and see us in the bed and you in your underwear?"

"Marco, they know you sleep next to me, as for being in my underwear, I'm going to try and explain it to them tomorrow," she grabbed Marco by the arm and smiled as she pulled him towards the bed, "Now let's get some sleep, Marco, I have magic training tomorrow and you're supposed to be watching for any potential threats,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Right…okay, let's get some sleep," Star smiled and nodded as the two of them laid down and Marco pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ludo drifted through a dark void and groaned, "It's been weeks, maybe months and I have yet to find a way to return to Mewni." He looked around and his eyes widened when he spotted a bag of chips floating across the void and he began swimming after it.

Spotting a portal opening, his eyes widened as he continued to swim after the bag of chips before it fell through the portal and he followed through and the portal closed.

Ludo landed in snow and groaned as he looked around and shivered, "Where…where am I?" he looked around and spotted the bag of chips resting a few feet away from him.

Standing up, he walked towards the bag, only to step when he saw a web surround it and pulled it away. He looked up and saw a tarantula taking the chips away, "Hey, you can't have those, those are mine!" he began running after the tarantula before he tripped and fell forward.

He grunted as he dug where he tripped and his eyes widened as he picked up a skeletal hand, holding a stone with a broken star in the center of the stone, "I…I'm back on Mewni," he looked up and a grin formed across his beak, "Excellent," he laughed as the window began to howl.

 _ **A few things, one, I apologize for the length on the first chapter, but I wanted to get this out to give you guys something to read during Christmas, two, I know it took him longer to find the other half of the wand, but I'm changing a few things around so it won't follow the story exactly and three, Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy your holiday.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gamelover41592: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Happy Holidays, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star stood in the field as she waved her wand, casting spell after spell, destroying the nearby targets. She stopped and panted as sweat ran down her face, "Impressive, Star," she looked back and saw Marco limping towards him, "You're getting better at that,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Thanks Marco…but what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"Not as much as Odion, Jirus and Marick," Star arched a brow and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "They're in the medical wing. They decided to spar against me…I thought it was a little unfair, you know, three on one, but whatever. We sparred, I walked away with a sprained ankle while they won a trip to the medical wing."

"Wow, my boyfriend and personal knight took on three of the kingdom's best and walked away with minor injuries," Star walked up to him and smiled, "Maybe I should reward his foolishness and we go out on a date,"

"Ah, but don't you still have training, love?" Star pouted, crossed her arms and looked away and Marco chuckled, "But hey, I don't see why we can't go out after your training," Star sighed and nodded before she turned and began casting spells again.

Ludo stared down at the Butterfly castle with narrowed eyes and the wand in his hands, "Very soon Butterfly's. I will have my revenge," he began laughing as a fly flew into his mouth and he began choking, "Stupid fly, you will be dealt with after I get the other half of the wand," he turned and walked away.

Star stopped casting spells as she doubled over and panted, "There…can…we go on…our date now?"

Marco chuckled and limped towards her, "Yeah, but why don't you go get a shower first. You look a little exhausted," Star sighed and nodded, "Do you want me to escort you to the showers?"

"And maybe join me as well," Star smiled and Marco's eyes widened, "Come on Marco, my parents know we're dating, so joining me for a shower shouldn't surprise you in the slightest. And besides, you look like you can use a shower too,"

"Heh, and I feel like I'm in a losing predicament," Star slightly smiled and shook her head and Marco sighed and smiled before holding Star up for support, "Alright Star, I suppose we both can use a shower," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked back towards the castle.

Star moaned as the warm water hit her exposed skin. She looked back and slightly smiled when she sa Marco's back turned towards her, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion, looking back slightly, "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're embarrassed to be in here with me. I mean we have seen each other naked before, so why is this any different?"

"We're in the shower and while we were on earth, I read that a lot can happen in the shower and I don't think your parents will appreciate it if we were to have sex in the shower like this,"

"Marco, my parents know we're dating, they know what we've done while on earth, I don't think they can say anything at this point in our relationship." Star rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Now turn around. I need you to wash my back," Marco sighed as he turned around and Star held her hair up, "Be careful of my Mewberty wings," Marco nodded as he picked the soap and a washcloth up and began washing Star's back.

Star moaned as she felt the soap rub against her back. She looked back with a slightly seductive smile, "Marco, maybe we should have a little fun before our date. No one will have to know,"

"Heh, as much as I love that idea, love, I don't think your parents will appreciate it if they were to just all of a sudden walk in and see us," Star pouted and Marco chuckled as he rubbed Star's shoulders, "Don't worry Star, we're going out tonight. Maybe after our date we can mess around a little,"

"You big meanie," Star smiled and jabbed her elbow into Marco's side.

Marco chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "I love you too, Star," Star sighed and looed down as Marco continued to wash her back.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for this short chapter, I don't have any excuse other than I barely got any sleep last night thanks to my roommate and his friend. And plus it's snowing where I live and I'm stuck babysitting…yay. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know, my friend.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Good to hear.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco walked around the castle's garden as a gentle breeze blew past them. Marco looked over at Star and arched a brow at the frown crossing her lips, "Is something wrong?"

"I…I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling all of a sudden," Star sighed and shook her head, "I guess I'm worried about all of this. Our arguing, Toffee kidnapping you and nearly killing you…destroying the wand…it's finally catching up to me…yes it hit me when it first happened and everything, but still it's a complete shock that something like that could happen while we were still on earth,"

"I know, Star, and you know I meant what I said, you didn't have to destroy your wand. You could've just turn around and walked out of the castle," Star's frown deepened and Marco sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful you did, and I know-"

"Marco, I wasn't going to let my best friend die like that, it wouldn't have been right," she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, "I saved you back on earth, you kept me out of danger and I saved you from Toffee…just because the wand is destroyed doesn't mean it doesn't work anymore. You saw it for yourself, I'm getting better at handling the wand."

"Yeah," Marco sighed and shook his head, "You know what? Why don't we end this sappy talk and everything and have ourselves a little picnic here in the garden?" Star softly smiled and nodded before the two of them turned and walked back to the castle.

Star and Marco stepped through the garden before stopping and Marco set down a blanket before the two of them sat down. Star looked up at Marco and leaned closer to him, lightly kissing his cheek, "Hey, what brought that on?"

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend who is trying to be nice to me?" Star playfully smiled, "Thanks for helping me get over this," Marco hummed and nodded.

 _ **I'm sorry for cutting this one extremely short, but I have something to take care of. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gamelover41592: Thank you.**_

 _ **Okay, here is the second half of that chapter. Sorry, but shoveling snow really kicked my ass and I couldn't do much of anything when I was finished. Please enjoy.**_

Star and Marco sat on the blanket in the middle of the garden as they silently ate their food. Star sighed as a small smile crossed her lips, "What?" Star looked up and Marco tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong Star?"

"Do you remember the first time we were in this garden together?"

"Yeah, it was a few days after you found me on earth and brought me back here," Star hummed and nodded as she leaned closer to him, "There's not a day that goes by that I'm grateful for that, either,"

"And do you remember what we did on that day?" Star smiled as she stood up, "We tried to play tag and guess what…you're it," she lightly tapped Marco on the shoulder before turning around and began running from him. Marco chuckled and shook his head before standing up and chased after his best friend.

The two laughed as they ran around the garden before Star tripped and Marco ran towards her as the two of them rolled down the hill. Landing at the bottom of the hill, Marco landed on his back while Star landed on top of him.

The two panted as they laughed before Star leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Marco looked at her and she smiled, "Surprise," Marco sighed and Star shook her head, "Isn't this what happened when we were eight?"

"Almost, except then you got hurt and if I'm not mistaken, I did something for you," Star smiled and sat up as Marco mirrored her action and began picking some flowers before intertwining them together.

Marco turned and placed the crown of flowers on Star's head, "And done,"

"Dork," Star lightly laughed and kissed his cheek, "C'mon, I have something back in the castle for you," Marco looked confused as Star stood up and pulled him by the arm before leading him back towards the castle.

The two stepped into Star's room and Star quietly closed and locked the door behind her before looking at Marco with a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Um…so…Star, what was it that you had for me?" Star smiled as she walked up to him, a sway in her step, "Star…we really shouldn't be do-" Star pressed her lips against his.

Star backed away with a small smile crossing her lips, "My parents already know that we did this, I don't think they can stop us from having a little fun," she reached behind her and unzippered her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor, "Are you denying me, Marco?" Marco sighed and shook his head as the smile crossing Star's lips grew wider.

Star knelt on the bed with her back towards Marco as she panted and felt Marco's dick move in and out of her pussy as he lightly rubbed her back. Star looked back and smiled as drool escaped her mouth, "Marco, I want a baby, I want your baby," Marco's eyes widened and Star panted, "Put a baby in me, Marco!"

"Star, I don't think-"

"As my knight, I order you to put a baby in me,"

"I'm just looking out for you, Star. I don't think it'll be a good idea if you got pregnant right now." Marco grunted and Star frowned, "We can have as much fun as you want, but I don't want you getting in trouble and sent to Saint Olga's," Star pouted and slowly nodded before she began panted as she felt Marco pick up speed.

The two laid down on the bed, panting and covered in sweat a semen leaked out of Star's pussy. Star looked down and slightly frowned, "I'm sorry Star," Star looked up and Marco sighed, "I just don't want you to get in trouble if I were to impregnate you and get you sent to Saint Olga's,"

"I know Marco," Star sighed and scooted closer to him, "And thanks…I guess I was a little out of control." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "I love you Marco,"

"I love you too, Star," Marco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

 _ **Honestly, I don't think I had much planned for this one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gamelover41592: Thank you.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I did. Damn, I'm sorry to hear half your team up and abandoned you for a smoke break, my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Ludo entered a small tavern and the occupants, a large group of rats looked at him with looks of hatred crossing their face. Ludo smirked as he walked across the room and sat at the bar. The rat behind the bar looked at Ludo and Ludo smirked, "One bowl of your finest mud, please," the rats looked at him as the rat behind the bar scooped up some mud in a bowl before setting it in front of Ludo.

Ludo picked up the bowl and began eating the mud before setting it down with a smirk crossing his beak, "Delicious," he picked up the bowl and threw it against the wall, offending the rats before they jumped from their seats and ran towards Ludo, tackling him.

Ludo smirked as he felt claws scratch him and teeth bite him. He felt the wand began to vibrate before a shot of green light fired from the star gem resting on the stone. The rats looked up in shock and fear and Ludo smirked, "Now that I have your attention, let's talk business," the wand began glowing as the rats stared with wide eyes.

Star and Marco walked around the castle's ground when Star moaned and looked down at her wand. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Is something wrong Star?" Star sighed and shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling…I'm going to talk to my mom and Glossaryck," Marco groaned and Star softly smiled, "I know you can't stand Glossaryck, so you don't have to be there when I-"

"I do though, just in case something happens," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I told you before, I take my job as your personal knight seriously,"

"Okay Marco, but don't complain to me if Glossaryck gets on your nerves," Star took Marco by the hand and led him away.

 _ **I'm cutting this chapter here because I've been having issues with this one, both technical and grammar, so I'm going to continue to and try to make the next chapter longer. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Savage Broly: Don't you know when you're being ignored?**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Yes, I decided to move a few things ahead.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: I'll keep that in mind, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. And just a bit of a heads-up, I'm going to be skipping the talk with Moon and Glossaryck.**_

Star and Marco stood opposite of each other, the wand tightly held in Star's hand and a sword in Marco's hand. Star frowned as she looked at her wand before looking back at her best friend, "Are you sure about this Marco? I don't want to accidently hurt you,"

"Star, it's fine, I trust you." Marco smirked and Star slightly smiled, "You've been getting better at the wand, but you have to get used to attacking a moving target again and one that will fight back," Star slightly frowned again and Marco shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you, just defend myself."

"Okay…Mega Narwhal Blast!" Marco jumped back from the arctic whales as Star continued to cast spells at her personal knight, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" Marco stepped aside, narrowly avoiding the multi-colored fist coming towards him, "Okay, this is easy, how about-" before she could finish, the wand began vibrating and glowing an eerie green before casting a spell, hitting Marco's chest and knocking him back, "Marco!"

She ran towards him as he began coughing, "Marco, are you okay?" she knelt next to him and helped him up, "I swear Marco, I didn't cast that spell. It wasn't me,"

"I…I know, Star," Marco struggled to sit up, "I know you wouldn't…do something like that," he looked down and saw blood soaking into his shirt and he groaned as he fell back, "Damn it,"

Star's eyes widened as she stood up and pointed her wand towards him, "Candy Healing Showers!" a faint pink mist covered Marco body as he panted and Star frowned, "Um…okay…I can…Odion!" a guard ran around the corner and towards the two teenagers, "Odion, can you take Marco to the medical wing? Please,"

"Of course, Princess Butterfly," Odion picked the injured teen up and walked away with Star following him.

Star sat on a chair next to the bed Marco laid in while Marco slept. She took a deep breath and heard the door to the room open. She looked back and saw her mother walking into the room, "Hi mom,"

"Odion told me you and your friend are here," Moon looked at the unconscious Marco and frowned, "What happened?" Star frowned and looked down at her best friend, "Star? What happened?"

"We…we were training and then the wand started acting funny. It fired a spell without my command and Marco couldn't move in time. He got hurt and…to make it worse, I don't know what the spell was and he could be dying,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Star, your friend will be fine, you know the kingdom has some of the best doctors on Mewni," Star frowned and continued to look at her friend, "Don't worry dear, everything will be fine," she turned and walked out of the room and Star took a deep breath before holding Marco's hand.

Ludo, along with a pack of rats, a tarantula and an eagle trudged through the Forest of Certain Death and Ludo stared down at the wand and smirked, "Now that we have an army, it's time to take the Butterfly castle," the tarantula and the eagle looked at him with concerning looks and Ludo shook his head, "Don't worry girls, there will be plenty for all," the two looked at each other before the eagle spread her wings and took to the sky and the tarantula scurried across the forest floors.

 _ **Just a small chapter. Sorry, but I'm stuck babysitting and I wanted to get this out. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gamelover41592: Thank you, my friend.**_

 _ **Savage Broly: Good grammar. No, serious, I feel so intimidated now. Look pal, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Simple problem, simple solution.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes, my friend, and yes he does.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco moaned and opened his eyes slowly before looking around in confusion, "Why am I in the medical wing?" he sat up and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down to a blonde mess and he sighed, "What happened Star? Why are we here?" Star frowned and shook her head, "C'mon Star, I'm not a mind reader. What happened? Why are we here?"

"The wand…you were hit by a spell…I don't know how it happened, but I asked Odion to bring you here," Star broke from the hug and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Don't you remember? You were bleeding from your chest and you looked like you were in pain,"

"I don't recall…but I think it's a good thing that I don't remember any of it," Star looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Star…I mean it is good that I don't remember it, so why question it?"

"But Marco, I almost killed you and-"

"And it was an accident, so you shouldn't have to worry about it," Star frowned as Marco tossed the covers aside and stood up, "But for now, why don't we go back out there and train a bit more,"

"No," Marco looked at her and Star sighed, "Marco, I'm the reason you almost died, I don't think continuing our training is a good idea right now."

"Star, I think it'll be best if-"

"Marco, I'm the princess, you're my knight, you're supposed to do what I say," Marco sighed and Star narrowed her eyes, "Now we're going to stay here and you're going to continue to rest," Marco frowned as Star sat next to him and forced him to lie down as she lied down next to him, "And just to make sure you don't go anywhere, I'm going to stay here with you."

"And I'm guessing I don't have a choice," Star shook her head and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Right, I thought as much." Star frowned before she felt Marco's arm wrap around her and she felt him rub her back, "At least I have company during my time in confinement,"

"You're not in confinement, just in the medical wing for the day, and I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Marco smirked and hummed as he continued to rub Star's back, "And Star, don't worry yourself over this, like I said, it was an accident," Star hummed and nodded.

Moon and River poked their heads into the room and saw the two teenagers resting on the bed in each other's arms, Moon sighed and River looked up at his wife in confusion, "Something wrong, Moon Pie?"

"No River, nothing is wrong," Moon sighed and shook her head before stepping into the room and the two teenagers looked up at her in confusion, "Star…I need to speak with you," Star frowned and tightly hugged onto Marco, "Star, it's important if I speak to you alone,"

Star sighed and nodded before standing up and followed her mother out of the room.

 _ **The reason these chapters aren't long is because I'm trying to make the story stretch as much as I can. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, it does.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Yes, sorry about the cliffhanger my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Ludo smirked at the castle as he ordered the rodent army down a dirt paved road. He smirked as he laughed and the wand began glowing in his hand.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor of the castle in silence when Star stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes. Marco stopped and looked back in confusion before looking at Star and arched a brow, "Um…is everything okay?" Star looked at him and Marco scanned her face, "What's wrong, Star? We're in the castle…the safest place in all of Mewni,"

"I know Marco, but I can't help but feel like something is wrong and-" before she could finish, the alarm began sounding and the two teenagers looked around in shock.

Marco growled as he drew his sword and began running, "Marco?"

"Star, get back to your room! Me and the rest of the knights will handle the intruder!" Star narrowed her eyes before she followed him down the corridor.

The knights stood in the main foyer and glared at the door. Star pushed past the knights and stood next to Marco. Marco looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Star, why aren't you in your room?"

"And you expect me to let you knights have all the fun?" Marco sighed and shook his head as the two of them looked at the door as it was kicked in and Ludo, Arachnid and Eagle stepped into the castle, "Ludo? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I just thought I'd visit the castle, see how my most hated family is doing and…girls, get the wand!" Marco stood in front of Star as the arachnid ran towards her and the eagle flew towards her and the other knights attacked Ludo.

Ludo watched as the two animals attacked Star and Marco while he fought off the knights himself. Hearing loud squeaks, Ludo looked back and smirked when he saw the rat army scurrying back into the Forest of Certain Death with the book in tow. He smirked before looking up and whistled to his two comrades, "Girls, let's go!" the arachnid and the eagle turned and followed Ludo out of the castle, leaving everyone there stunned with confusion.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor in confusion. Marco looked at the blonde princess and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Star?"

"I'm a little confused. Ludo enters the castle and a few minutes later he leaves? That's not like Ludo at all, you know that,"

"Maybe he realized he and those two morons were outnumbered this time and they just left," Star sighed and slowly nodded before the two entered Star's room and looked around in shock to see the room was destroyed.

Star's eyes widened as she ran around her room in a panic, throwing furniture around. Marco walked up to her as he heard Star sniffling, "Star? Are you-"

"The book…my book is gone," Star looked back with tears slipping down her cheeks, "My family's history is gone…he got my book,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "We'll get it back,"

"He got Glossaryck too,"

Marco frowned and took a deep breath, "We'll get him back too," he walked over to her and hugged her, "In a way, I'm glad you followed me to the foyer…I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you," Star cried into his shoulder as she hugged him back.

Ludo stood in a moist cave with the spell book in front of him. Opening the book, the small blue entity looked up before bowing, "I am at your survive, milady."

"I am not a milady," Glossaryck looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

 _ **I know this is short and everything, but just roll with it please. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he got the book.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Yes my friend, uh-oh.**_

 _ **Gold Testament: Yes, I am sure. Moon's conversation with Star? From the previous chapter? Sorry, I didn't have much planned in that one.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room as Marco comforted Star as she cried into his shoulder. Marco frowned as he rubbed Star's back, "It's going to be okay, Star. We'll get your book and Glossaryck back and everything will go back to normal," he frowned as he Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco continued to rub her back.

Marco looked down and sa Star had fallen asleep. He took a deep breath before getting lying Star down on the bed as he pulled the covers over her. He leaned down and kissed Star's temple before turning around and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him before walking down the corridor.

Marco walked into a cave and looked around with narrowed eyes before he fell forward. He looked up and saw Ludo standing over him with a smirk, "Well if it isn't the princess's knight. What brings you to my cave?"

"I'm here to retrieve the book. Hand it over and no one will get-" before he could finish, he felt an intense heat hit his face, "-what the hell was that?"

"Oh, just a little spell I'm working on," Ludo smirked before turning around, "I'll be right back," he walked away and Marco grunted as he struggled to break free from the webbing that bound him. Wiggling free from his bindings, he turned and ran out of the cave in a huff as the rodent army chased after him.

Marco approached the castle and sighed, "You're cutting it a little close there, kid," he looked up at the guard standing in front of the gate and narrowed his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the princess? What's stopping one of us guards from reporting this to her?"

"The fact that you and Zabodo see me as a brother, Odion, and the rest of the guards would be foolish to even try this,"

"Hmm…whatever you say kid," Marco shrugged his shoulders before walking past Odion and walked into the castle.

Marco walked down the corridor and opened the door leading to Star's room and his eyes widened when he saw her sitting on the bed, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "Um…hi…Star…I'm home," Star tapped her fingers on her arm and Marco swallowed hard, "I thought you were sleeping,"

"I was…but something was missing…I couldn't put my finger on it. What was it? Oh yes, my cuddle buddy was missing," Marco's eyes widened and he shook his head, "So I decided to ask around, and when I talked to Zabodo, he told me that he saw you walking towards the Forest of Certain Death. Now, why would you go all the way out there without me?" Marco sighed and shook his head before walking over to her and began explaining everything to her.

 _ **Okay, like I said, I'm trying to make this story stretch as much as I can…but I don't think that's going to work. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gamelover41592: Thank and yes he is.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he is.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The two stood in the room and Star glared at Marco, "So…you left the castle, went to the Forest of Certain Death to try and get the book back, got captured and got hit with magic, and almost got killed if you didn't escape?"

"You forgot the part where the rats chased after me," Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "But…you got the idea…yeah, that's um…that's what happened." He looked around as Star arched a brow and tapped her foot, "So…I'm going to get something to drink…and I will be back later," he turned and walked out of the room and Star followed him in tow.

The two walked down the corridor in silence, Star glaring at Marco intently as Marco looked away, "So are we going to talk about the fact that you snuck out of the castle and went to the Forest of Certain Death without informing me?"

"I think we just did, Star, so there's nothing to talk about." Star narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed and shook his head, "And I was trying to get the book back and-"

"We'll get the book back and everything will go back to normal, there's no reason you have to go out there and almost get yourself killed." Marco rubbed the back of his head and Star took a deep breath, "Marco, you're lucky you're my knight, otherwise my parents would probably have you executed for your stupidity,"

"For sneaking into the forest? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"You'll be surprised…they had a knight killed before I found you on earth and he snuck into the Forest of Certain Death against my parents' demand…now since you're s personal knight to the princess, the only one who can have you executed is me," Marco's eyes widened and Star smiled and shook her head, "I wouldn't do that to you, you were just trying to help."

"Um…good to uh…good to hear," Marco rubbed the back of his head as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Marco sat up on the bed with Star nuzzled close to him with her arm wrapped around his torso. He took a deep breath and leaned back with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "How am I supposed to get that book away from Ludo? I can't sneak away, especially since Star looked pissed…and there are those minions of his. None of the guards will help me because the King and Queen will have them killed." He looked down and sighed before shaking his head, lying back and falling asleep.

 _ **Just a small chapter. Sorry. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gamelover41592: Yes, he's going to listen.**_

 _ **Absent: Thank you. I try, but whenever I do, something goes wrong…sorry.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco stood in the field, facing each other. Star tightly held the wand in her hand while Marco drew his sword, "Okay, remember Marco, this is to help me understand the wand better and to get a little exercise. Try not to kill me,"

"The same goes for you, I'm just trying to block your spells. Try not to use a lethal one," Star nodded before sighing and held the wand out, "Okay Star, whenever you're-"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Marco's eyes widened when he spotted the multicolored fist hurtling towards him.

He held his sword up, the blade blocking the spell, "Star, I think you might want to-"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" Marco ran around the field, dodging the arctic whales as they fell around him, "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!" Marco frowned as he held his sword up as a swarm of honeybees flew towards him.

"Turbo Nuclear Butterfly-"

"Star!" Marco shouted before tackling the magical princess to the ground. The two teenagers panted as Marco narrowed his eyes, "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill us!" Star bit her lip as tears blinding her vision, "Damn…Star, I didn't mean it, but you shouldn't cast that spell. You know how dangerous it-" Star pushed Marco off her before standing up and walked back to the castle.

Star sat on her bed, staring out at the Forest of Certain Death. Hearing the door open, she looked back and saw Marco slowly walking into the room, "Star? Are you-" Marco quickly ducked back as Star threw a glass at him, the glass shattering against the door, "Star, I just want to talk to you. If you're upset because I yelled at you in the field, I'm sorry but-"

"It's not that, you moron!" Marco frowned before opening the door again and stepped inside, "Ludo's got my book…it's been a week and we're nowhere near getting it back. He has my family's history, Glossaryck…he's got everything and…my parents keep telling me that it'll be fine!"

Marco walked over to her and sat down next to her as Star began panting, "I can't do it Marco! He can destroy all of us and it's like Glossaryck won't care and…I just want my book back!"

Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "We'll get it back Star." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "So how long has this been bugging you?"

"All week…I can't sleep…I can't eat! I can't do anything without worrying about Ludo! What's stopping him from looking through the forbidden chapters and-"

"And nothing," Marco stood up and lightly pushed Star down, "Rest…that's an order,"

"You're my knight, I'm supposed to give you orders, not the other way-"

"I know, but as your knight, it is my job to see to it that you're safe…and losing sleep like this…it isn't healthy and you can drop dead from exhaustion. I'm not going to let that happen," Star frowned as Marco laid down next to her, "I'll keep you company to make sure you rest,"

Star sighed before yawning and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Yeah…whatever Marco." She moaned and closed her eyes.

Marco smiled and kissed the top of Star's head before rubbing her back, "Yeah, whatever." He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the Forest of Certain Death as he held Star closer.

 _ **Brief chapter. Sorry, but…I have no excuse. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for a lack of shout outs, I'm in a hurry while writing this chapter.**_

Star and Marco sat in Star's room, enjoy the peaceful serenity as warm rays from the sun peered through the window. The air grew hotter and the two looked up to see Tom stepping out from behind a wall of flames. Marco narrowed his eyes and stood up, quickly drawling his sword, "Marco, stand down," Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star sighed, "You know the Lucitor's and the Butterfly's have a peaceful pact with one another. And just because he came into my room uninvited, we can't do anything unless you want a war to break out."

Marco took a deep breath and quickly sheathed his sword again before glaring at the demon prince, "Thank you, now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Starship in private. So if you will be so kind-"

"No," Marco crossed his arms and shook his head, "I won't attack you, but as Star's personal knight, I don't think I should leave her alone, especially with a bastard who was going to rape her. So whatever you have to say, you might as well say it,"

"Star, do you think-"

"He's staying Tom, and why shouldn't he? After your little stunt at the Blood Moon Ball, I don't think it'll be wise to be making demands," Tom sighed and shook his head, "So what do you need? Are you still sour that me and Marco danced under the light of the blood moon and-"

"What? No…I just thought I'd stop by to see how everything is down…I heard what happened. A monster kidnapped Marco and forced you to destroy the wand. You could've easily kept it intact and allowed him to die,"

"Tom, you're being inconsiderate," Tom groaned and Star stood up, "Why don't we all go down to the main foyer and continue this chat," Marco nodded as he continued to glare at the half demon prince and Tom sighed and nodded before the three teenagers walked out of the room and down the corridor.

The three teenagers walked down the staircase to the main foyer and Star sat down and Marco stood next to her, glaring at Tom. Tom sat across from Star and Star sighed, "Okay Tom, what warrant you to break into my room like that? You know it's illegal to break into the Butterfly case unannounced like that and-"

"I understand, Starship, and I know normally your uh…knight would have my head, but you stopped him and-"

Marco drew his sword and hissed, "Get to the point!"

"Okay fine…impatient little bastard…Anyway, Star, I was doing some thinking while I was frozen and I realized that…I was still a little on edge. My anger got the best of me and-"

"You think!" Star snapped and rolled her eyes, "You nearly burnt Marco to a crisp and-"

"And I'm sorry…so to make it up to you, how about I take you out tonight and give Marco the night off," the two looked at him and Tom cleared his throat, "If you want to, that is."

Star looked up at Marco and Marco leaned down as Star whispered, "What do you think?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a night off, but not at the cost of your potential rapist taking you out and he might have another relapse," Star nodded and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why don't you go and I follow close behind in a disguise, just like the Blood Moon Ball,"

"Marco, that'll feel like you don't trust me and-"

"I do trust you, Star, you know I do, but this pest…he did try to grope you, trick you and a few other things…you can go and have fun and I'll be there in case he decides to start something."

Star slowly nodded before looking back at Tom, "Okay Tom, pick me up at six…I'd like to talk to my knight in private," Tom nodded before he stood up, snapped his fingers and a portal leading to the underworld opened and he jumped through it.

Star looked at Marco and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's work on your disguise," Marco nodded as Star stood up and the two of them walked back up the stairs.

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry for another lackluster chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Star's Keyblade4114: He will…maybe…most definitely.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Right.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Thank you for the advice my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat at a table and looked around before she spotted a figure wearing a dark cloak and a hat with his head down. She sighed and shook her head, "Okay Marco, you better not do anything stupid. You're only here to keep Tom from doing something stupid…don't jump to conclusions just yet," she looked up and saw the demon prince sitting across from him, "You're here,"

"Well I did ask you out, so I am going to be here," Star groaned and Tom slightly smiled, "So how have you been Starship? We haven't really talked since the Blood Moon Ball," Star rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I know, I acted way out of line that night, what with trying to force you to dance, nearly barbequing Marco…I was having a bad day and-"

"Yeah, watching you nearly kill him for something like that…I have no idea why I froze you in that block of ice," Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Do you want to try again, Tom?" Tom groaned and Star glanced over to the dark cloaked figure and saw him begin to stand up and begin to draw a sword from his side.

Star shook her head as she watched the figure sit back down, "I know you have every right to hate me, but I really hope that isn't the case because I'd like to reconnect with you and-"

"You nearly raped me, which is why Marco attacked you that day and which is why we broke up," Tom growled and Star slightly frowned, "Well you're zero for two right now…this is turning out to be a disaster Tom,"

Taking a deep breath, Star stood up and shook her head, "I think this date is officially over. Too bad, I really believed you had changed, but so far you brought up some really bad memories and-"

"You're not going anywhere until you hear what I have to-" before Tom could finish, he was knocked back with a force.

Looking up, he saw the cloaked figure standing next to Star, a sword in his hand, "You never learn, do you Tommy boy," Tom narrowed his eyes as Marco looked up at him, "I was right not to trust you. What were you planning on doing to her?"

"I was just trying to apologize, jeez man. Lay off," Tom stood up and dusted himself off, "And what the hell are you doing here? Didn't Star give you the night off?"

"He didn't trust you and begged me to come along…I was a little hesitant at first, but eventually agreed," Star took Marco by the hand and began leading him away, "Let's go, Marco, my parents are probably worried…I mean we did leave without telling them," Marco nodded as Star opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it, Marco glaring at Tom with narrowed eyes all the while.

 _ **Okay, I am sorry the short filler, but I have a lot on my plate. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks**_


End file.
